


Dropped

by Lozza342



Series: Cry For Help [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Secrets, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: He knew what he was told."No matter how small, if anything feels off in the next couple of days, come find me. If you can’t, give me a call and I’ll come to you. Anytime, anywhere. Got it?"Kindaichi experiences a depressive episode after his night with Iwaizumi.





	Dropped

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this written for a long while, I haven't had the chance to write the second chapter of the first work yet because It's proving difficult for some reason?
> 
> So have this, the day after.

He knew what he was told.

 _No matter how small, if_ anything _feels off in the next couple of days, come find me. If you can’t, give me a call and I’ll come to you. Anytime, anywhere. Got it?_

Kindaichi didn’t understand. Why would anything feel off? He recalled Oikawa saying something similar beforehand too. If he was being honest with himself, he felt very awkward about seeing them again under normal circumstances. He had chatted to them as normal during practise that morning but he struggled forgetting while he still had very damning marks on his wrists that he was sure everyone noticed.

It wasn’t until late morning he began to develop a small headache. His focus drained slowly over the morning classes, and by the time morning break came around he was nursing his temples. It was probably due to overdoing it in practise. Sensibly, he went for some water, perhaps he was a little dehydrated.

The pencil twitched where he held it in his hand which he willed to stop shaking. It didn’t help that he was stuck on a particularly difficult maths question and wracking his brain for the answer. _Why am I so bad compared to everyone else? How did I manage to get into a college prep class?_ If anything, he wished he at least shared said class with Kunimi. Unfortunately he was one higher.

He didn’t get along with many of the people in his class. Especially the girls, they could be really horrible without meaning to sometimes. He wished he didn’t overhear some of the conversations they had. They were incredibly judgemental and all they seemed to care about was gossip. A little like Yahaba, he noted, though Yahaba was never downright _mean_.

English was no better. The shaking had gotten worse, and he couldn’t seem to form a single letter properly. Not that he was particularly bad at English, he could imagine he would be doing much worse writing Kanji characters in his current predicament. That was the rational way of thinking, yet for some reason at this particular moment, all rational thinking had flown out the window.

Kindaichi had always been his own worst enemy. He could pick out his mistakes far quicker and easier than anyone else, but today it was getting really bad. Nothing had gone right all day so far. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t write. It was as if he had regressed back to being a toddler. His pen stopped.

 _I can’t do anything right, everyone in the class hates me, I wouldn’t get into college anyway so why am I even here? Why should I bother?_ Thoughts that usually only ever invaded his mind for split seconds lingered long through the hour. The girl sat next to him kept clicking her pen and it was grating on his nerves.

His mind didn’t catch up until he was wiping tears from his eyes. Kindaichi didn’t even ask permission to leave before he took his bag and bolted, hoping no-one could see the redness of his eyes. He tuned out the sound of his teacher calling him out.

Kindaichi beelined for class 3-5, heart thumping. He felt stupid for doing this. He was upset for no apparent reason. _What if Iwaizumi just laughs at me?_ Kindaichi thought, clutching the strap of his bag as he slowed. He cursed quietly. He couldn’t go back to his own classroom after storming out like that, but he couldn’t go to Iwaizumi’s either. Maybe if he held out until lunch…

He stood in the corridor for a long minute, tears drying on his face before knew ones took their place. _I’m such a dumbass._ He sighed wearily, wiping his face with his sleeve. It was really quiet in the halls while classes were in session - too quiet - so he eventually decided to keep walking.

Stopping outside 3-5, Kindaichi peeked in and unexpectedly caught Iwaizumi’s eyes almost instantly. The third-year practically jumped out of his seat, bashing his knee on his desk, and excused himself quickly. Kindaichi’s stomach jumped into his throat and a wave of nausea hit him. He ended up dashing to the nearest bathroom before Iwaizumi even hefted his bag onto his shoulder to leave.

-

A welcome heavy hand landed on Kindaichi’s back as he was crouched over a toilet, heat seeping through his blazer and shirt to warm his weirdly cold-feeling skin. He focused on the familiar feeling of a thumb rubbing his lower back as he coughed and the last shudders passed over him. He didn’t move for the longest time, letting his breathing even out as he focused on trying not to be sick again.

Iwaizumi reached up for toilet paper and gently wiped Kindaichi’s lips. “You done?” He asked softly, so soft that tears once again rolled down Kindaichi’s cheeks. Kindaichi nodded and Iwaizumi flushed the toilet before embracing the first-year. He felt hot to the touch and he was shivering. Iwaizumi hated it so much his jaw hurt from gritting his teeth. “I’m here now, you’re OK. Shit, everything’s OK.” Iwaizumi whispered.

Kindaichi didn’t speak. He couldn’t. He just grabbed onto the back of Iwaizumi’s blazer in fists and cried into his shoulder. The fact they were on the floor of the school bathroom didn’t even cross his mind. Iwaizumi was right here and he was warm and he smelt good.

“Thank you for coming to me.” Iwaizumi said, his voice rumbling in his chest. “I’m always here.” Iwaizumi tightened his grip on the trembling boy clinging onto him for dear life, twisting his head to place a kiss to Kindaichi’s temple. He was unbelievably uncomfortable sat on the hard floor with his back to the stall door, but he didn’t care.

No matter how tight he held to Iwaizumi, the tears kept coming. _Don’t leave me, I can’t… I can't be alone in my head like this._ He was well aware Iwaizumi was no mind-reader, but every time he went to say it, it ended as just a pathetic hiccup.

Still, Iwaizumi never left. Not even when Kindaichi’s shaking stopped, not even when the fists so tightly gripping his clothes became lax, not even when the crying stopped and breathing became methodical again. As Kindaichi slowly relaxed, Iwaizumi lessened his grip on him to stroke his back and pet his hair. “I’m not going to leave you until you tell me to.” Iwaizumi reassured the boy he wasn’t sure was even still awake.

“Iwaizumi-san.” A small, broken voice muffled into his chest. Kindaichi pulled back slowly, but his hands still held Iwaizumi’s blazer as if scared he would leave. His face was streaked with tears and his lashes were wet, but his eyes were dry. They were also dull and tired, eyelids drooping slightly. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, I just- I feel like crap and you said-” His voice cracked.

“I know, I know… Shh, it’s OK.” Iwaizumi said soothingly as he looked him dead in the eyes. “You don’t have to be sorry, It’s fine. I’m grateful you came to me, I was worried-”

The door to the bathroom opened and Kindaichi’s eyes went wide with panic. Iwaizumi could feel anger flare in his chest. _Why now of all times, you inconsiderate fuck._ It was irrational, he knew, but Kindaichi was so vulnerable right now and he did NOT need this. They were both on edge for the few minutes the uninvited guest was there, and it took all of Iwaizumi’s willpower to not leave the stall and beat the shit out of the poor guy.

“C’mon, let’s find somewhere private to talk, OK? Don’t worry I’m not going to leave you.” Iwaizumi reassured Kindaichi once the guy left, hands gripping his shoulders to pull him to reality as he hadn’t moved since the interruption.

“O-OK.” Kindaichi said unsurely, fiddling with Iwaizumi’s blazer before reluctantly letting go and letting him stand. Iwaizumi offered his hand to the younger boy and he took it, allowing himself to be pulled up by strong hands. “Thanks.”

Iwaizumi smiled and leaned to place an unsure kiss to his cheek before bending down to pick their bags off the floor. He didn’t point out that the stall door apparently wasn’t locked, and he stepped out, Kindaichi following. Kindaichi held his hand out for his bag but Iwaizumi shouldered them both. “Nuh-uh. No way you’re carrying anything.” He said sternly, then gripped Kindaichi’s hand in his own and dragged him out of the toilets.

Kindaichi was so tired he didn’t have the energy to be embarrassed that the third year was openly holding his hand. He felt more relieved than embarrassed anyway. He gripped tighter, fighting back more tears. Crying too? Now that would be more embarrassing.

It took longer than necessary to figure out where Iwaizumi was taking him, and it wasn’t until they were walking up familiar steps that he did. Iwaizumi had the keys handy, and he opened the notoriously difficult lock one-handed and opened the door, pulling the first-year inside along with him.

It was a perfect place actually. Within school grounds, extremely familiar environment, and empty until tomorrow. Iwaizumi commended himself on his idea, especially since Kindaichi seemed to visibly relax, eyeing the precariously placed volleyball over the edge of one of the lockers.

Iwaizumi let him relax for a moment before he began to space out again, then he pulled him back to reality by squeezing his hand. “You good?”

“Y-Yeah…” Kindaichi said, looking down at his feet. _When will it stop? It_ hurts.

Iwaizumi wished there was somewhere comfortable to settle down, but the best place he could find was little more than a boys changing room, to be honest, and the only thing it had going for it in terms of comfort was a single corner that went mostly untouched.

He dragged Kindaichi to said corner and let go of him, putting the bags down and taking off his blazer to cover the floor. He sat down on it then beckoned Kindaichi down. Under another circumstance Iwaizumi would have felt awkward, but just from the way Kindaichi's eyes brightened minutely, Iwaizumi felt nothing but adoration.

Kindaichi sat down next to him and let out a long, shaky sigh. He had ended up crying again, but he barely registered it. It was as if his brain was waging war between sides and he had no say in the matter. It was exhausting and he just wanted to be home, preferably with Iwaizumi, and just curl up in his bedsheets.

“Why…” _Why can't I do anything right? Why does it feel like I received one of your spikes to my head? Why are you doing this?_ “Why do I hate myself?”

Iwaizumi felt a sharp pain in his chest right where his heart was as he took in the words. He stared at Kindaichi who just looked unblinking at his hands. Man, this was the worst. He hated it. “Kindaichi…” he said softly as the first-year's shoulders began shaking again. He pulled him close again, “Kindaichi everything you're feeling right now doesn't mean anything. Your body is just adjusting.”

Luckily or unluckily, he had never experienced a drop this bad before, but he knew the drill. It was all chemical imbalances twisting emotions. He was surprised Oikawa hadn't gone through it with Kindaichi beforehand. _Though, it wasn't particularly intense, could it just be this bad because it was his first time? Or will he always fall this hard?_ Iwaizumi was struggling to keep from breaking down into tears himself.

“Hey, if you're going to lose that much water through crying you should drink.” Iwaizumi said in a light tone, probably trying to cheer himself up more than Kindaichi. How it must feel to hate yourself, even only for as long as this drop lasts, must be indescribable. And it was technically his fault.

Kindaichi sniffled, pulling back and wiping his eyes. “OK. I'm sorry.”

“Would you stop saying that!” Iwaizumi snapped and Kindaichi jumped. “Shit, I didn't mean to say it like that.” He soothed, reaching for his bag when Kindaichi relaxed back down and pulling out a bottle of water to pass to him.

“Thanks.” Kindaichi said quietly and took the bottle with shaking hands. Iwaizumi unscrewed the lid for him and then let him drink. He didn't waste time getting every last drop of water. He hadn't particularly neglected drinking, but God did he feel like he was dying of thirst as soon as the bottle touched his lips.

Iwaizumi watched with a sad smile, arm curled around him. “You feel drained, right? Hungry, thirsty for no reason? Random anxiety? Oikawa used to get it sometimes… It was rare and never to this extent, but he did get it.”

Trying and failing to screw the top back on the bottle, Kindaichi voted to instead place them on the floor next to him. “Yeah. It feels dumb. I- I _know_ I shouldn't feel like... _this_ but I _do_.” He said through gritted teeth.

 

“I get it, but it won't last long.” Iwaizumi assured, kissing the side of his head. Kindaichi leaned into it, turning to him expectantly.

“Can I-?”

“Yeah.”

Kindaichi did the thing where he flicked his eyes down to Iwaizumi's lips, to his eyes and then back down again. It was a nonverbal way of asking permission, though he already had. When Iwaizumi didn't stop him, he leaned in and pressed their lips together, arms looping around the third-year’s back. It was small and chaste and in Iwaizumi's opinion he pulled back too early, but it was sweet and it was Kindaichi so it didn't matter.

“I'm gonna call Tooru and let him know what's going on, is that OK?” Iwaizumi asked, hands rubbing Kindaichi's hips.

Kindaichi nodded once, pulling back to sit against the wall. He watched as Iwaizumi got his phone out and called the number 1 in his speed dial, or at least that's what Kindaichi liked to think. As expected, there was no answer, but only a few seconds passed before he got a call back. He put the phone on speaker.

“Hajime~ I thought we decided against booty calling at school.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and Kindaichi laughed. It was small and just a noise in his throat but it was something.

“Kindaichi dropped. We're in the club room, I thought I should let you know. I don't know… if it might be worth coming and speaking to him? We don't want to disturb your class, though.” Iwaizumi said, voice unsure. “We know you need all the studying you can get if you want to get into college.” He added as an afterthought and Oikawa made a huffing sound on the other end of the line.

“I'm on my way ladies, hang tight~!” Oikawa said cheerfully down the phone and hung up on them. A twist was forming in his gut though. Although he didn't get them anymore, he knew he wouldn't wish something like that on his worst enemy.

-

Kindaichi was in the middle of smiling and frowning at the same time and Iwaizumi decided he looked mildly constipated. “Hey, he used to get things like this.” _Nowhere near this bad though_.

“Oikawa-san doesn't seem like the type.” Kindaichi pondered, fiddling with a loose thread on his blazer.

“No you're right, he doesn't. He's a lot stronger now than he used to be. I like to think I helped him a little in that respect.” Iwaizumi said thoughtfully, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

Kindaichi saw that and ended up feeling his doing the same. “You guys really love each other, huh?”

Iwaizumi's heart skipped twice in that second, and then the door swung open.

“I have arrived~” Oikawa announced, looking puzzled for a few seconds before he finally spotted the two in the corner of the club room. “What, you hiding from me or something?” He snorted.

“Why would we call you and tell you where we were if we were hiding from you?” Iwaizumi reasoned. Oikawa brushed it off and strode over to them to sit cross-legged opposite Kindaichi.

“So, I hear your brain is being a dick.”

“I… guess?” Kindaichi answered, fingers twitching.

“Believe me when I say I know how you feel. It's nothing on you. If you want someone to blame, blame Iwa-chan.”

“Oi.” Iwaizumi said seriously, a warning.

“Oh lighten up, it was a joke!” Oikawa sighed. “It's nothing that can't be chased away, what works for me personally is playing volleyball, funnily enough.”

“Exercise is decent for that sort of thing, but you end up going overboard Kusoikawa.”

“What can I say, I like it when you get all motherly on my ass.”

“Ah so the truth finally comes out. Kusoikawa likes to be doted on.”

“Who doesn't?!”

The complete normalcy of the conversation put Kindaichi at ease and in no time he had a grin on his face he seemed to only get when listening to the bickering of an old married couple, or what sounded like.

“You smiled!” Oikawa said as if the most weird thing.

“He is capable of smiling at least. You on the other hand were a real whiny bitch.” Iwaizumi cut in.

“You wound me!”

“You wound yourself.”

“How did you deal with… whatever _this_ is then, Oikawa-san? Other- Other than volleyball.”

Oikawa's attention snapped back to the first year. “I was sorta the opposite to you, I think. I preferred to be alone. Sit and eat milk bread and watch the same film three times and still cry even though I knew the ending.”

“So he basically turned into a girl.”

“Did not! Why are you being so mean today Iwa-chan?!”

“'Cause that's how _he_ deals.”

“Eh?” Kindaichi looked as confused as ever.

“You like listening to us.”

“You sound like an old married couple.” Kindaichi said, unaware it was aloud.

“Excuse you!” Oikawa exclaimed, not expecting something like that from Kindaichi's mouth. His hand jokingly on his heart as if offended.

Iwaizumi looked a little shocked too, but he knew Kindaichi was probably right, did they really sound that way?

“Ah! I-It was just a joke, I'm sorry.” He quickly rectified, right as the lunch bell sounded. He froze, paling.

“Sounds like lunch~!” Oikawa clapped his hands, seemingly forgetting Kindaichi's comment.

Iwaizumi touched Kindaichi's cheek. He was still so warm. “You OK?”

“Yeah! I-I'm fine.” He swallowed, fighting the urge to throw up. _Why am I so scared to move? I want to stay here, but I want to feel normal again. I want to speak to Kunimi, he'll be wondering where I am._

Kindaichi had gone quiet again, and he was sweating pretty badly. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other gravely.

“- _aichi…_ Kindaichi!”

Kindaichi snapped his head up. “What?”

“Have you been eating and drinking properly like we said?” Iwaizumi asked harshly. His voice was slightly panicked, and his hands were grabbing onto Kindaichi's shoulders, forcing him to face him.

Kindaichi flicked his eyes down to think and before he could answer he was being dragged up to stand.

“I take that as a no, we're taking you to the nurse's office.” Kindaichi jerked, eyes pleading. “I don't care if you don't want to. You're going.” Iwaizumi added sternly.

A wave of something came over Kindaichi and he pushed Iwaizumi away as he threw up again. It was like before, nothing but bile and it burned his throat. A welcome heat was at his back, Oikawa had an arm around him and a hand petting his hair. God, he felt so weak and pathetic.

When he pulled back to stand upright, his eyes blurred with tears. “I'm so sorry!”

Oikawa hugged him to his side. “You're ill, that's nothing to be sorry for.” He locked eyes with the first year and fished a tissue from his pocket. “Wipe your mouth. Iwaizumi can clean up here and I'll take you to the nurse, K?”

Kindaichi hiccuped but he didn't have the strength to argue any more. “OK…”

Oikawa winked at Iwaizumi who was shaking himself. With fear and with anger. “I'll be right behind you, Kindaichi. So don't worry.” He gritted.

Kindaichi nodded and Oikawa pulled him out of the clubroom. Iwaizumi stepped so his back was against the lockers and he ran a hand over his face. He waited a minute or so before slamming a fist into the lockers, only breaking out of his stupor at the sound of a volleyball falling from them. He stared at it for the longest time before raiding the cupboard for cleaning supplies.

He knew he did everything right. The aftercare was decent, he didn't let Kindaichi alone for very long, he fed him and told him to stay fed and watered. That didn't stop him cursing himself though, and it didn't stop him crying.

-

Kindaichi could feel the stares on him, the whispers of the people stood chatting in the corridors.

“Who's that with Oikawa-senpai?”

 

“He looks half dead!"

“Is he OK?”

“I wish I was him, just so Oikawa-san could hold me like that!”

Whoever that last was instantly regretted it, because she was never going to be on Oikawa's good side again, anyone could tell from the glare he shot her way. She looked extremely scared and rightfully so. Oikawa wasn't as over-protective as Iwaizumi but even he couldn't stand the way Kindaichi flinched as if the words physically hurt him.

-

“Hey Kunimi, what brings you to the den of debauchery we got here?” Hanamaki asked as the first-year approached the table. The third-years normally ate together on a Monday. Everyone joked it was because they don't see each other much and they missed each other. Perhaps it wasn't too far from the truth.

“Hanamaki-san, Matsukawa-san. I don't suppose you've seen Kindaichi? He was here this morning but he didn't meet me at lunch.” He rolled his eyes. “And he wasn't in his class earlier.”

“You know, we could answer that if you know where _those_ two lovebirds have gone.” Matsukawa gestured to the two empty seats in front of them.

“I _really_ don't want to know, and honestly I don't think Kunimi would either. The term 'scarred for life’ comes to mind.”

Kunimi rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he bothered. “OK, since you don't know I guess I'll have to eat lunch by myself.” Though it sucked, Kunimi would usually eat more of Kindaichi's lunch than his own because his mum's cooking was fantastic.

“Oh, here I thought you were worried about your boyfriend.”

Matsukawa snorted. Kunimi shot a weak glare at Hanamaki and then walked off.

“Too far.”

“What?!”

-

There was something about the infirmary that Kindaichi hated. Well, it was more like everything. The brightness of the walls hurt his eyes, the bedsheets were too thick and smelled strongly of fabric softener. The window next to him was open and he was freezing. He could hear Oikawa and the nurse talking about him behind the screen and he only got more frustrated.

“Has he been drinking?”

“Yeah, water.”

“And eating?”

There was a pause. “Last thing I know he ate was my cooking last night.” The nurse raised an eyebrow. “It was a friend's birthday yesterday.”

“And there's no way something might have been under-cooked?” Kindaichi could _feel_ Oikawa tense.

“No, both me and Iwa-chan ate it too. We're both fine.”

“Iwa-chan? The birthday boy?”

“Mhm. Iwaizumi Hajime from 3-5.”

“Is there anything else you could tell me? Everything's important.

Oikawa was quiet for a moment. “He hadn't eaten anything for a long time before that either.”

“How come?”

 _Awkward_. “Dunno.”

-

Iwaizumi was in a real mood. It was bad enough having the stench of bile seemingly ingrained into his nostrils, but being left alone with his thoughts was the bigger issue. He was so focused on staring at the floor as he walked that he bumped into a hard chest.

He huffed and stood up straight, ready to make whoever he had walked into regret their very existence but when he saw it was Matsukawa _he_ was the one who ended up regretting his existence.

“Lunch is almost over and we missed you!” Hanamaki said from next to Matsukawa. Iwaizumi sighed.

“It must be that time of the month, huh?”

“No doubt. The lines in his face say it all.” Though honestly the two were slightly concerned.

Iwaizumi regarded them with a sigh. “Kindaichi was sick and I had to clean it up.” It probably explained his mood away somewhat, but his anger went deeper than he could ever show on his face.

“Youch, that's one hell of a job. He OK?”

Iwaizumi didn't actually know the answer to that one, but he was determined not to let it show too badly. “Yeah, he'll be fine. I'm on my way to see him now.” _So if you'll excuse me._ He dodged around them and continued on.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other and shrugged. Their speculation would have to continue after school.

-

Probably one of the last things he expected to see when he entered the seemingly empty infirmary and rounded the screen was again Kindaichi in Oikawa's lap. However this time was much sweeter. Kindaichi was curled up sound asleep, Oikawa's chest his pillow. Oikawa was half-lying on the bed, an arm around Kindaichi's waist.

Oikawa pressed a finger to his lips as the flustered ace swung around the corner, sweat on his brow and breathing rapidly as if he had been running. “Shhh. He's fine. Low blood sugar.” Oikawa gestured to the table next to him, sweet wrappers of all kinds discarded there.

Iwaizumi's body deflated and he stepped over to the side of the bed, bending down to watch Kindaichi's face for a moment, running a hand through his hair gently so as to not wake him. The poor guy must've been exhausted. Iwaizumi then sharply turned to look at Oikawa.

Startled, feeling as if he had done something wrong, Oikawa opened his mouth to speak. It was just the perfect timing, as Iwaizumi pressed his lips against Oikawa's, shoving a tongue into his mouth to keep him quiet. It would be a shame to wake Kindaichi because that sight easily topped Iwaizumi's favourites.

Oikawa's free arm curled around Iwaizumi's back, sneaking under his shirt. It was too easy since Iwaizumi never tucked it in. However when a hand snuck lower to his ass, he bit Oikawa's lip harshly so he stopped, swallowing a whine of disappointment.

As Iwaizumi pulled back, the nurse came in. Perfect timing. She rounded the corner and jumped slightly at the scene. There was no way she missed Iwaizumi and Oikawa's spit-shined lips and flushed faces, nor the way Kindaichi's hands were gripped tightly in Oikawa's shirt.

“I-I'm not here to judge, but lunch is over and you need to go back to lessons.” She said, clearly flustered. Her voice roused Kindaichi from his peaceful slumber and he groaned, shifting to sit up. He froze as he interpreted the situation, rusty cogs turning in his brain before he flushed a deep red.

“Yes ma'am~” Oikawa said sweetly, removing himself from Kindaichi's back and stopping to unnecessarily peck a kiss to his forehead. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, and Kindaichi hid his face in his hands. The nurse's eyes widened and the two third-years bowed before leaving. Oikawa waved and dramatically blew a kiss. Iwaizumi just gave him an apologetic look.

The nurse watched them leave and turned to Kindaichi. _I might as well die now. Goodbye cruel world._ “If...” Kindaichi flinched. “If there's anything you want to say now they're gone, say it now.”

Kindaichi looked at her, confused. “N-No.” He was pretty sure she wasn't _that_ dense. Unless she saw something they didn't. “I'm feeling a bit better, thanks for all your help.”

The nurse nodded curtly. “Get some rest, you can probably go back to class soon.”

-

“What a day.” Iwaizumi said out loud as he pressed the heel of his hands into his eye sockets after final bell. It could get better or worse.

 

“Iwa-chan~” Worse, apparently. At least they didn't have practise.

Some of the girls in 3-5 tended to stay late on a Monday, and they both knew why. Today wasn’t the day to get on Iwaizumi’s frayed nerves though. As soon as Oikawa sauntered into range, Iwaizumi stood up, chair scraping on the hard floor. “I’m walking Kindaichi home, assuming he hasn’t gone already. Coming? Or do you want one of these fine ladies to take your arm today instead?” Iwaizumi said calmly as he picked up his bag. Oikawa swallowed.

The whispers were hushed, but both of them knew exactly what they were saying. After a moment of Oikawa’s heart beating too fast for comfort, he laughed. “Iwa-chan, you’re so funny when you want to be!” He said a little louder than necessary, then lowered his voice again. “I promised to coach Takeru again this week…” He flinched at Iwaizumi’s glare. “I’m sorry, there’s no-one to look after him otherwise! Believe me you should never leave that kid alone.” He knew from experience.

Iwaizumi let out a loaded sigh. “I get it.” _He’s good with that kid._ Iwaizumi had the overwhelming urge to kiss him, but he waited patiently. “C’mon then, don’t want to make you late.”

“Yes ma’am!” Oikawa said as he followed the smaller from his classroom. Iwaizumi ignored him.

-

“Are you sure you're OK doing this? You live in the opposite direction!”

“Dude you almost _died_ I'm not letting you walk home on your own.” Yeah, he was exaggerating, but that’s what he felt like.

“Kunimi would've been with me!”

“Have you even seen him since this morning?”

Kindaichi looked guiltily at the floor.

“Look, I know it must be such a chore to walk home with Iwa-chan. I would know.” Oikawa said teasingly, elbowing the first-year in the side.

“I-It's not like that!” There was a hint of a blush on Kindaichi's cheeks as Iwaizumi cut the shit and grabbed his hand.

“Oi, Kusoikawa, go pick up your nephew. We're fine here.” Iwaizumi huffed a breath and began walking, dragging a red Kindaichi with him.

Oikawa saluted them both and turned on his heel, chuckling to himself. Iwaizumi had been the same way when they first started officially 'dating’.

-

Kindaichi kept stealing glances to him, but he wouldn’t say anything. He seemed a little happier, but the way his hand kept adjusting in his suggested otherwise. “Say what’s on your mind, Kindaichi.”

The first-year flinched. “Eh… Is it that obvious?”

“Yes.”

“You just… seemed upset. Did I do something wrong?”

Iwaizumi sighed. He was too exhausted to get angry. “Of course not. I was worried about you, you scared me.”

Kindaichi worried his lip between his teeth. The last thing he wanted was to make Iwaizumi feel that way. He didn’t even know he _could_ feel that way. “Sor- Thanks, Iwaizumi-san.”

He was learning, albeit slowly, to stop apologising for every tiny little thing and Iwaizumi was glad. “Hey, anytime. It's the least I can do.”

The rest of the walk was quiet, both comfortable now in each others’ company. Iwaizumi intertwined their fingers, holding Kindaichi's hand to the side of his thigh to keep him close. He didn't seem to mind, other than going a deep red

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> I love writing these and I can never tell if they're worth posting, so let me know what you like/don't like.


End file.
